Dream World temporary name
by erynbreese
Summary: Khatis world is turned upside down when a new wolf enters there pack, someone she feels reconizes but doesnt know from where. She is drawn to him, but he's cold and heatless. She has to keep herself from falling head over heals for the mystery man.
1. Prolouge

I was four when the world ended. Or at least I thought it did. My dog, Jesse and I were out in the backyard playing in my sandbox. Jesse, my giant hound dog, was watching squirrels race across the yard. I know she was dying to chase them, but she didn't want to leave me alone.

We lived in a crappy neighborhood, full of violence, but my mother never noticed. She wasn't home long enough to notice anything amiss. My latest babysitter, Shellie, was sitting on the porch smacking her gum and talking loudly on the phone, complaining about her latest _boo._

Suddenly, a deer shot out of the woods and Jesse couldn't stand it anymore. She chased it, and in fear the deer went straight into the street where a car was going dangerously fast. Along with killing the deer, it also took Jesse's life.

I ran after her, shouting my new found cuss words that I learned from Shellie's conversations. Shellie came running out and shooed my to the backyard. She clearly didn't know what to do with a hysterical child. I reluctantly went to the backyard, where I sat confined to my sandbox.

That was the first day I saw the wolves.

As I cried myself to sleep for months after that, the wolves would come and comfort me. I would sneak out of bed late at night and sit on the porch, running my hands through there warm fur. Never did it occur to me that these giant animals could hurt me.

I was six, when I was first bitten my one of them. Again, I was in my backyard, with a new babysitter sat inside watching TV. My backyard was my haven, the place to be. The place where I could wander endlessly with no worries. One of the most frequent wolves, who I had nicknamed Marvin, was sitting with me as I sat staring into the forest. The trees loomed over me, giving me a sense of protection I desperately needed.

Marvin and I sat there, Marvin sitting straight and alert, and me, my short brown haired-head in his gray fur. I failed to notice how desperately skinny he had become, the air growing colder day by day. I was too young to realize he was running out of food.

I heard the timer go off in the kitchen, and I jumped up, running inside to retrieve my hotdog, that just came out of the oven. I quickly ran back outside, where Marvin faithfully sat in the grass. I sat down next to him, taking a bite of my hotdog when I heard Marvin growl. I glanced at him, not understanding the meaning. I turned back to my hotdog; loving the warmth it brought my growling stomach.

Before I knew it, Marvin had my arm in his teeth, and he ripped the hot dog out of it.

By eight, I realized I was becoming one of them. I stayed up late at night, way too late for an eight year old girl. My smelling and hearing had improved greatly. I was able to pick up the sounds of my mother's car, turning down the street a mile off.

I could see clearly at night, as well as the day. My hair grew abnormally fast; it was down to my waist in no less than a month. Neither my mother nor my babysitter noticed anything, and I went on hanging with my wolves. I just wished I realized the danger I was putting myself in.

The wolves were my family, my shelter, my whole world. In a way, they replaced Jesse, the only living being who ever loved me. As I grew older, the real world became a blur and the wolf world took over.


	2. Chapter 1

_I woke up on my island, lying in the soft grass, naked. I smiled, knowing I was in my peaceful place, where no one would ever hurt me. I rolled over, rubbing my eyes, giving my full attention to my surroundings. _

_I was lying in my usual spot, right before the water. I stood up; searching for the cotton dress I knew would always be laying, waiting for me._

_I walked past the curtain of branches, the giant hill greeting me good morning. Golden trees shimmered in the morning light, and morning glories blossomed everywhere._

_This scene was so normal, so familiar, I could just relax and I knew the world would never penetrate the magical walls that surrounded my island. I trekked up the hill, already knowing what would await m, but I kept moving. When I reached the top of the hill, I looked below to the man who would always sit at the bottom, staring out at the open water, his strong bronze back to me._

_I looked past him, to the clear ocean water and the bright sky, clouds lazily filling it up. I sighed, feeling content and happy. I started to walk down to the man, but was stopped. I couldn't seem to walk, as if my legs stopped working. _

_My legs buckled beneath me, and my throat closed up, I couldn't breathe .I called out to him, but my voice was lost. I fell to the ground, thrashing, calling._

_Right before I knew I was going to die, he turned around, but I could only see his eyes. His golden eyes, that flashed blue, green, purple…_

"Khati!" A voice bellowed out at me, familiar and annoying.

"Go away." I mumbled, rolling over in my bed. I promptly fell off, crash landing on the floor, my head exploding in pain. I groaned.

"Khati, are you okay?" Sam's comforting voice ended the ringing in my ears and I cracked open my eyes. He looked giant, standing over me, but I knew he was only a few inches taller than me. I was 5'8, so he was somewhere taller than that. His curly, floppy, brown hair, crashed over his face. His gorgeous brown eyes that every girl loved looked down at me. "Seriously, answer me."

"I'm fine," I grunted getting up. I grabbed his hand, which extended towards me. When I stood up, I realized I was completely naked. _Why the heck am I naked?_ I gasped, covering myself with my blanket. Memories crashed over me of last night…Drinking, partying. My hand went straight to my forehead, which still ached of too much alcohol.

Sam chuckled, "Nothing I haven't seen before, baby." He reached out in some gesture I knew would be inappropriate, so I smacked his hand away.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you doing in my room and why am I naked?" I skidded across the room, still holding up my blanket, even though I knew he was right. I searched my drawers for clothes, telling myself I'd take a shower later.

"Well for one," He said and I could hear him sitting on my bed, watching me. "I heard you crying out, so I came to investigate." He paused, "The guys know I'm up here, and they don't think I'm up here just to chat."

I sighed, boys. "There downstairs?" I could never get away from people; this house was always so full of people. I pulled out a sports bra and underwear and running shorts.

"Of course, waiting for you my lady." He walked up next to me, staring into my drawers. "The thong and skirt is much sexier." I punched him.

"Pervert, quit looking through my drawers." He sat back on the bed, continuously watching me as I pulled on my clothes.

"Why do you insist on running as a human?" Sam asked me, laying his head on my pillows.

"I don't know," I shrugged, scanning my room for a hoodie. "I like my humanity."

"Really?" Sam asked, sitting up. "'Cause you are very much a wolf girl." I considered this. Yes, I loved being a wolf more than anything, but being a human meant I could still see my mother, even if she didn't care about seeing me.

"Whatever." I suddenly noticed how he had skillfully avoided my question. "Why am I naked Sam?"

"You aren't anymore." He smirked.

I sighed, finding my hoodie, and pulling it over my head. "You are so annoying."

"Well, if you want to know the truth…" I nodded and he smirked again, maybe I didn't want to know. "Last night, while you were busy dancing on the bar…" I was dancing on the bar? "You threw up all over yourself, so we brought you home and cleaned you up." I shuddered wondering what they might have done with me, but Sam laughed. "We did nothing. Plus, Marvin was here."

"We?" I asked, heading for my door. He followed me as we starting to descend the stairs. We walked into the living room, where Lucius, Austin, and Luke sat. I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Sad to see us this morning?" Luke said, standing up. He was short, only 5'5, with short black hair that had blond spiky tips for bangs. I ignored them and walked into the kitchen where all four promptly followed me, taking places around the kitchen.

When I first turned into a wolf, age nine, the boys pack had taken me in. Or Marvin's pack. Same thing. Marvin was kind of like a father to me, considering the fact he's the reason I'm in this mess. He introduced me to his son, Lucius, who was my height with straight blond hair. He looked like a surfer mixed with a stoner. Lucius' best friends happened to me Luke, Austin, and Sam, who I eventually learned to tolerate. Austin, the loner, had just joined the pack only a month before I did. He had the most beautiful tan skin I've ever seen with bright blue eyes and black hair.

I had immediately liked them, but the main reason I hung out with them was because there just so happened that there were no other girls my age. I often wondered if that was half the reason the pack let me in. We got along fine, until I grew boobs and they noticed them. Now, they felt like they owned me, typical wolf behavior, and I was stuck in a rut.

I walked to the cabinet and grabbed an apple. "I'm going for a run," I said between mouthfuls.

Austin leaned against the fridge, "Can we join you?"

"Not that kind of run." I said, happily chowing down on my red apple. "A real run. A human run."

Austin groaned, "Why do you run as a human? It's completely useless you know." I was too busy watching Luke hop up on my clean counter and I glared at him. "Come run with us, _as wolves._" Austin added, just reminding me why I loved escaping each morning, because I knew they wouldn't run with me while I was human. The boys much preferred exercising as wolves; they had no reason to stay connected to the human world. They were all born into the wolf world, even loner boy Austin.

Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, "Or you could just run with me alone, if you prefer." He wriggled his eyebrows, which made me want to burst out laughing and smack him at the same time.

I chose to punch him, and I finished up my apple. "Whatever boys." I paused as I passed Lucius, who I now considered my brother. "I don't get why you put up with them." I through my apple in the trash and jogged out of the house. "Later boys!"

I knew they'd be checking out my butt as I ran off. Well, everyone except Lucius. I ran out on the street, heading towards the city. I admit it, I'm not bad looking. I have long brown hair that does everything I want it too. I have good skin, soft, and not too pale-not too tan. As the boys would say, I have nice 'ladies' and a firm butt, which I'm sure all of them have touched at some point.

As I ran down the street, I ran over my situation. Most girls would love to be in my skin, but I didn't appreciate it. I didn't like the way the pack boys drooled over me, but I was so used to it by now, it didn't really matter much.

I sighed, making sure I was stepping correctly as I ran. I keep hoping one of these days a girl will show up for the pack, but until then, I'm stuck with all the adults. Not that I minded that, I loved being with them. I learned a lot from them and it made me well respected in the pack, something every wolf was obsessed with. Respect. Power.

The adults always joked about how I'd be a great alpha female, but I wondered, who would the male be? Certainly not Sam? He was the one who hung over me way more than I liked, he was somewhat the leader of his friends.

I have heard of situations where siblings were the alphas, could that be me and Lucius? I highly doubted that. He was a carefree person, not someone who could take on leading a pack.

I looked around, taking in the sights I did every day. Tallahassee isn't as big as one would think, considering it's the capital. I jogged out of my neighborhood to meet with one of the biggest roads in town. I jogged down it, feeling the wind rush past me as cars zoomed by. I skillfully avoided dog crap that lined the sidewalk and took a deep breath of trees and car gas. I passed by the Super Walmart and turned down the street towards some of our soccer fields.

When I reached the soccer fields, I smiled, despite the fact that I shouldn't smile while I run. Not that it mattered, being a wolf meant that pretty much everything came easier as a human. Especially running. I circled the fields, watching ongoing games. Since it was Saturday, and I had a late start, cars lined the parking lot and parents yelled loudly for their children to get the ball.

Soccer was something that I was interested in as a kid, but never had the chance to play it. After I was bit, Marvin wouldn't allow me to join a soccer team since that meant I had to hang out with humans. Something that was advised you shouldn't to do much.

I circled the large complex and exited the fields, starting on my way home. It was a long ways, but running always made everything better. It eliminated boys, humans, and pack troubles that constantly swirled in my head. I enjoyed staying human, even if I did love being a wolf more. To everyone else, I looked like a regular person jogging. Humans weren't able to tell the difference. Wolves could though. When they acted as humans, wolves can sense out if you're a wolf or not. It's how we make new friends and meet new people. It's also how I figured out the man who started jogging behind me wasn't just a human.

His scent filled my nostrils, giving me a weird sense of tranquility which also freaked me out a little. I soon lost it, and it turned into anxiety. I didn't want to turn around, in case he would try to talk to me. Marvin told me I shouldn't talk to loner wolves while I was alone, you never knew if they might harm me or not. Especially because I was able to put up a block so well, other wolves thought I was a regular woman.

It made me smile again, which I scolded myself for doing, but it reminded me of school. When I was little, they always warned us of 'stranger danger'. They drilled that into our heads, since we lived in such a crappy neighborhood. I never really thought about it now, and considering I was a wolf, I could handle humans.

Unless they had a gun. You always hear stories about how "silver bullets" kill us, but it's all a lie. Any bullet can kill us. Man versus wolf, and the wolf will win. Gun versus wolf, and there we have a problem. I shook my head slightly, turning into my neighborhood, acutely aware that I was still being followed. Who did this guy think he was? Was he going to rape me? Then again, he was a wolf, so he could just bite me or something. I wondered if he had a gun with him.

I picked up my speed, but I could hear the guy do so as well. As soon as I saw my house come into view, I sprinted the rest of the way, locking the door as soon as I got inside. I sat down, leaning against the door, taking in deep breaths. I couldn't understand why I was so jumpy, considering as soon as I smelled him behind me, I felt at peace. But then I reminded myself that he had followed me, so I suddenly felt stalked.

I peeked out the window, but no one was there. Unless you count the millions of stray cats that roamed the streets. I crinkled my nose, I never liked cats. I was always a dog person. The irony of the situation made me laugh, considering I _was_ a dog.

I got up, and ran upstairs to take a shower. Since I was hot from running, I put the water of cold, which made me take the quickest shower in known history.

I jumped out, throwing my clothes into a basket and put on a red sundress Marvin had gotten for me. Marvin had a mate, hence Lucius, but she died before I made it into the pack. Whenever she was brought up into the conversation, Marvin always got a faraway look in his eye, and made an excuse to leave. I felt bad for him, she never knew what to say to him.

Despite his loss, Marvin was one of the best wolves in the pack. He was smart, and one of the favorites of our pack leader, Ken. As I thought about Ken, I sat down on my bed, staring out the window into the forest. Ken had been the leader since before I joined and he was slowly dwindling. It was obvious he was going to die soon and someone would take his place. Like Marvin, he lost his mate many years ago, and no one would be there to lead after him.

My stomach started churning, if it was anxiety or plain hunger, I couldn't tell. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, cracking eggs open and bacon, making myself a real breakfast.

I suddenly realized, the house was empty. A rare occasion I loved. Either one of the boys was here or some adults were holding a meeting. After my mom moved out, the house became some sort of town hall/hang out spot. I never could decided if that was good or not.

I put my eggs and bacon on a plate and sat down, enjoying the quiet until I heard voices outside. I sighed, "Never alone." I muttered to myself, digging into my eggs.

"Look who's back from her run." Sam's voice teased, as he strode into the kitchen, closely followed by Austin and Luke.

"Where's Lucius?" I asked, annoyed at how Sam came in without knocking, not like he ever did anyways.

"He's spending the day with your dad." I raised my eyebrows at Sam, this was another rare occasion. Marvin always seemed preoccupied, with something Lucius and I could never figure out.

"Bacon for me?" Austin said, taking the seat by me. He grabbed a piece, stuffing it into his mouth and grunted.

"God you guys, could you be any more annoying?" I groaned as Luke and Sam reached for the rest of my bacon. I picked up my plate, brushing past them, to the sink. I washed it up and set it on the counter. I turned around, leaning against the counter. "So what's the big plan for today?"

Luke sat down in the seat I just got out of, "Well, we hear there's a new wolf coming." My heart started to race, was I finally going to have another girl in the pack?

"Slow down there, girly." Sam said, laughing. "It's not a girl." I groaned which made him grin. "Some new guy is all I know."

"Yeah, I hear he was gunna die," Austin said, resting his elbows on my table. "So he came to us."

Luke punched him, "You liar. That's not true." I almost smiled, thinking about how sensitive Luke could be. I loved it. It was the closest thing I had to a girl.

"Wanna bet?" Austin slurred, getting up and grabbing Luke's collar. He pushed him out the door, and they immediately turned wolf, tussling in the grass. I watched them closely, making sure they didn't fight to much. This was a normal part of the day, there was always some fight going on, but never any grudges after that. I guess guys just enjoy beating the living hell out of each other.

I walked out to the porch, sitting on the railing, when I felt Sam's arm snake around my waist. We silently watched them fight, until they ran off into the woods, howling.

"So," Sam started slowly, "Want to do something?" I held back a sigh, I guess I'd be spending the day with him again. God, I really needed more friends.

"Sure," I mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

He stepped off the porch and helped my jump down from the railings. "Let's go swimming!" He said, and raced off into the woods, turning wolf. I followed him, walking, not bothering to turn. Deep into the woods was a small pond, where a lot of the pack liked to hang out.

By the time I got there, Sam had already stripped, and was doing laps in the water. I poked his clothes with my toes that sat on the edge of the water. I sat down, perfectly content with just watching him. I have to admit, he is good looking, but he can get arrogant and to demanding sometimes.

I watched him finish his lap, when he noticed me. "Come on Khati! Get in the water!" He started swimming towards the shore. Before I could get up, he was over me, his legs on either side of me head, completely naked. And wet.

"God Sam!" I said, covering my eyes. "Get off!" I reached out to push him, thankfully just hitting his leg. "You're getting me all wet."

"That's the point Khati, you go swimming to get wet." He pulled me off, "Join me in the water already!" He gave me a stern look, even though his eyes were full of laughter. "Don't make me undress you myself."

I groaned, pushing him into the water. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the cool water, loving the feel. I suddenly wished I had thought about bringing a swimsuit. I just ignored Sam, and started doing laps around the pond.

Sam quickly caught up with me, "Come on Khati, you don't have to exercise all the time."

I kept swimming, but he matched my strokes, "I'm not exercising." I said in between strokes, "I'm swimming like you said."

The pond was not very deep, so Sam was able to stand up straight, pulling me against him. "This is the kind of swimming I was talking about." Our wet, naked bodies pressed together, and suddenly I wasn't cold in anymore. Just plain creped out.

"Ew, Sam." I tried pushing him away, but he held me tightly, giving me a big toothy grin. I glared at him, starting to get annoyed. "Stop it."

"Come on Khati, live a little." He started humping my leg, his body inching closer and closer. I struggled to get away, not wanting to _go there _with him. He grabbed my butt and moaned, sticking his tongue into my mouth. Before he could get anything in me, we heard splashes and turned to see Austin and Luke jumping in the water. They clearly didn't seem to notice I was getting raped. Seeing Sam's attention distracted I slipped out of his now limp grin and swam easily to the boys.

When I reached them, I said "Oh, help me boys." I fanned myself dramatically. "Save me from that big bad wolf in the water over there." I pointed to Sam, who sat in the water with some bemused expression on his face.

Luke and Austin flexed their muscles, and Austin grunted, "Of course my fair lady." He picked me up, and carried me out of the water, laying me gently on the sand. He jumped back in the water and he and Luke swam towards Sam, tackling him in the water.

I sat there, forcing myself to laugh as Sam got beaten up in the water. _Well, he does deserve it. _I watched Luke dunk Sam under the water and Austin looked up at me and started swimming towards me or the shore. I don't know. He climbed out of the water, striking poses.

I couldn't help but laugh, seeing him wet and very pale. "My savior!" I cried, as he sat down next to me. "Why, I don't know however to repay you!" I said with my fake, country accent.

Austin grinned, "I could think of something." I knew exactly what he meant and I looked out in the water where Sam was watching me intently, probably hearing our conversation. I gave him a smirk and leaned in to kiss Austin. I cupped his face, pulling him over me. _Take that, Sam._ I wanted to yell, but I could feel his jealousy rising already.

Austin growled, which I thought was really sexy, so I didn't mind the fact that he planted himself on top of me. Plus, I'd always considered Austin my favorite. Sam was too grumpy and Luke always seemed far off. I could hear Sam getting out of the water, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Luke was following him, frowning. I closed my eyes and I pulled him closer and felt his tongue enter and explore my mouth. I was actually enjoying this make out session, but went Sam coughed angrily, Austin pulled himself away from me, with a goofy grin on his face.

I tried to look innocent, "Yes Sammy?" Sam crossed his arms, and I could see his eyes were flashing with anger. I didn't care, he deserved it. I got up, quickly grabbing my dress as I slid it over me. "Next time I come swimming I'll have the ugliest Speedo imaginable." I got up, spitting Sam yuck out of my mouth, wiping my mouth on my arm unladylike.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, pulling on his jeans.

"Uh, nowhere with you." I looked around, wondering what I was going to do. I looked down at Austin, who still had that goofy grin on his face. "Why don't you come home with me? I'll make you lunch."

Austin immediately jumped up, pulling on his clothes. "Party's over boys," he said.

I noticed Sam glaring at him, but Austin didn't notice. Luke was bent over pulling on his clothes too. I looked him up and down, wondering why he didn't say anything. He was the one with the easiest life really. His parents were so happy together, Luke was their only child, so he got plenty of attention. He had a house which Austin stayed at most of the time. Luke's parents, Mikki and Jeff had always treated me nicely, and I loved staying at their house because it resembled a family so much. I thrived with their attention. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Marvin, but he was busy most of the time.

The thing I loved most about Luke was his gentleness. Yes, he was still a guy, and therefore felt like he owned me or whatever, but he never pushed it like Sam or Austin. Luke was cute, tons of girls longed for him, but I can't ever recall a time when he dated them. Then again, they were all humans, so they probably didn't matter to him. I could usually talk to Luke about anything, he seemed to always understand. I never really liked him more than a friend, but he was so much easier than Sam and Austin.

Austin linked my arm in his, and led me back to my house. I could feel Sam's hostile glare after us, and I wondered what Luke was thinking. I just hoped they wouldn't follow.

When we reached my house, Austin sat down at the table and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. I watched him for a moment, taking in his beauty. I shook my head, I couldn't like Austin. What about Sam and Luke? I didn't want to start a fight.

I opened the fridge, disappointed at its emptiness. With so many people floating in and out of my house, it was hard to keep a full fridge. I was actually surprised no one else was here…

"Enjoying the cool air?" Austin asked, and I realized I was just standing there, staring into the fridge. I shook my head.

"Looks like it'll be sandwiches today. I need to go food shopping." I pulled out pastrami and probably stale bread, and cheese. As I assembled our lame sandwiches, I heard movement outside. Sam was standing on the porch, but instead of coming inside, he sat on the porch.

I sighed, handing Austin his sandwich, "Be right back." I muttered, walking outside. I put my arms on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I practically live here," he said, not making eye contact, something unusual for him. He was usually all in your face and everyone near him was get-out-of-my-bubble. I shook my head, even though I know it's true. "I'll stay outside, so I don't disturb you and your new boyfriend." He voice was bitter and cold.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Sam. You know he's so not my boyfriend." His head twitched, "But that doesn't mean you are too." I walked back inside, where Austin sat, watching me.

"You okay?" I nodded and he reached for my hand and said, "Why don't we go to your room?" It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I let him lead me there. "Be right back, Khati. I need to use the bathroom."

I sat on my bed, face turned to the window. It overlooked the forest floor, but the trees were still taller. A giant oak sat right next to my window. Something I used to dream that my lover would scale, coming through my window. Now, it was just an extra way for unwanted boys to get in my room.

I lay my head on my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thing I remembered was Austin's warm breath on my back and his soft lips kissing my forehead.


End file.
